The Legacy Guild
by XKatakanaX
Summary: On the summit of Mount Nero is a guild, The Legacy Guild. Read along as the mages of Legacy, Penn, Naomi, Leanne, Michael, and Rydia, go on adventures around the kingdom of Fiore! (Haha. That summary sucked. The story is way better, trust me.)
1. CH1: The Tragedy that Changed her LIfe

**Ahhh yes, it is finally here. The first chapter of Legacy. Here are the OCs that have been taken. I'm sorry if yours was not taken! There were so many good ones but I had to cut some. **

***Main Characters***

**~Penn Jastdriverr (dragonsfeed)**

**~Micheal Framir (JimmyGrape13)**

**~Rydia Skywalker (Arcobaleno-lover)**

**~Leanne Pien (Chocolate-Tama)**

**~Naomi Scarth (Cara744… or something… I can't remember .)**

**~Artemis Dragoneel (Me)**

***Other Characters***

**~Sean Frost (Zel Nightale)**

**~Paige Cambell (Whitetiger Axel)**

**~Veronica Cambell (Whitetiger Axel)**

**~Luna Albuette (Whitetiger Axel)**

**~Edge Lerchira (DragonFang027)**

**~Saraye Primus (MaiaSaraye17)**

**~Vincent Akamas (Jellawesome777)**

**Thank you for all the submissions! I might have some of the OCs that didn't get in possibly as Extra Characters (Dark mages, Non magical Nakama, New members). **

**I hope you like how I portray your character, and once again thank you for your submissions!**

**Sadly something as amazing as Fairy Tail wouldn't be owned by me, it is owned by Hiro Mashima… *cries***

**Chapter One: The Tragedy that Changed Her Life**

She was walking beside the street alone, kicking a rock and eating her breakfast while walking to the magic shop she worked at to pay her rent. She did this every morning, wake up late, throw on clothes and walk to Magix to work. It was become quite repetitive.

She sighed taking another bite of the small blueberry muffin she managed to grab before running out the door. She hated her life, it was so boring.

She was about to take another bite out of her muffin until she was knocked off her feet by a young boy. He quickly got back up and kept running. "Hey!" she shouted at the running boy, "Would it kill to say thank you!" She picked up her half eaten muffin off the ground and groaned, she was late for work and now she was going to miss breakfast.

Taking her muffin she threw it in the direction the boy ran off to. She started running after that, her boss Elvian was going to kill her if she was late again. Maybe fire her, and then she wouldn't be able to pay rent.

While she was running many people were running also, in the other direction. Was she in the middle of a marathon? She glanced at a woman in a dress running past her, what seems to be her son trailing behind. She's not dressed for a marathon.

Beginning to feel like something was off, she stopped and asked one of the runners what was going on. "There is a dark guild! Dark Metal I think! They are setting homes on fire." He looked at the others around him, "I-I'm sorry miss, I need to find my wife." And just like that he was gone leaving the woman with a shocked expression, a dark guild.

Her shocked feautres soon became excited. She started moving toward the city. "Animal Soul: Black Wolf!" The girl shouted, she grew claws, fangs, and ears. Her shoulder length raven hair was in pigtails. Her dark red T-Shirt and jean shorts were exchanged for black pants and a furry white tube top. Once her transformation was complete she ran for the heart of the city on all fours, like a wolf.

She passed through the crowds of frightened people, she could smell their fear. Their fear of her. This is why she wouldn't use her animal soul.

She ran past them with mad speed, dodging those who wouldn't move with ease. She wanted the people to know she wasn;t there to hurt them, but to save their loved ones.

The Takeover mage could smell the smoke, the ashes of buildings; she could hear the cries of children to their mother. This made her take an immediate right turn into an alleyway.

Her eyes trail up to the sky, it was filling with black smoke. She was close. She picked up speed, knowning she wasn't far from the scene, maybe a block or two.

Her sight was getting blocked by smoke, and she was in the middle of the burning buildings. Standing up she looked from side to side, trying to find anyone who needs assistance. That's when she spotted them.

"Come on Micheal, boost me up!" This girl was named Leanne Pien. She was a cute girl; her eyes that resembled the sea and her jet black hair that seemed to curl is odd ways. She used Copy Magic and was quite the humorous one. "Jeesh Micheal, get some muscle!" She chuckled making her rude sneer seem like a joke between friends.

The boy she joked with got out from under her and half smiled, giving her a hand to pull her up. "My muscles are fine; maybe you should lose some weight." He tapped her stomach playfully and laughed.

This is Micheal Framir, nobody really knows his past, other than the fact that he uses Mythology Magic. He is usually straight faced but can be funny when he chooses to.

A young boy stalked up, behind him was a young girl, "You two shouldn't be playing around, and we're probably going to lose some damn Jewel for not defeating the piece of shit dark mages." He looked at the two with fire in his green apple colored eyes.

This was Penn Jastdriverr, a shield-make mage whose magic is meant to defend rather than fight. His green eyes showed obvious anger with the two. "What are you going to do, field us to death?" Leanne laughed. They usually joke about his magic, but they never mean it seriously and Penn never takes it that way.

The young girl behind Penn spoke up, "Leanne that was not nice." She gently pet the bird on her shoulder, stroking its feathers, it seemed to calm it down.

This young girl was Rydia Skywalker. She was one of the youngest in the guild but definitely not the weakest. She specializes in Constellation Magic, a type of lost magic she learned from her home town. She is a sweet, young girl who would never hurt a fly, which is if you don't hurt her nakama.

There was a small cry from the flaming building beside them. A young girl was trapped on the first floor. "Come on Micheal!" Leanne shouted looking up at the house with anxious eyes, "Boost me up!"

Micheal groaned and put his hands in a position so Leanne's foot could fit in. When Micheal tried to lift her up, his muscles gave up once more. The girl's screams became louder, they weren't screams of agony they were screams of pleading.

The takeover mage was still watching, hidden by the smoke. She couldn't take this any longer. She ran towards the house and leaped into the second story window, breaking through the glass and landing on the shards.

She got up quickly and shook the glass out of her hair and off her clothes. Looking around the bedroom that was nearly engulfed in flames she saw the girl, she was huddled in a corner hugging a teddy bear her eyes shut.

The mage ran towards her and through the flames; it burned like hell but she didn't care, was finally her time to become a hero. Her arms went underneath her knees and behind her back.

The mage turned back to the fire which now looked like a wall. It was either injury or death. She looked down at the young girl; she looked about four or five. She was clutching the mage's neck for dear life not daring to let go.

"This is going to hurt a little, okay?" The little girl nodded her head. I held my breath and ran through the fire. She screamed and held me tighter. The room looked like it could fall apart any moment. The mage didn't waste any time, she ran out the open window.

She turned her back towards the ground so the girl would be safe and closed her eyes waiting for pain. When she landed she didn't hit the ground, but she hit something spherical.

She opened her eyes and saw herself on a force field. She let go of the girl and they slid down the sphere. When she landed on the ground she turned back into her human form, her magic was draining.

The sphere disappeared and she faded into darkness.

XXX

The takeover mage woke in a hospital bed, but she wasn't in the hospital. She recalled what had happened before she came here and spoke outloud. "I was late for work at Magix so I started running, there was an attack, I saved a little girl, I jumped out the window, I landed on a force field, and I-"

"And you blacked out." Someone finished for her. The voice was coming from a boy. She looked to the left asnd saw the four mages that were fighting before she blacked out.

"You did a pretty brave thing there," Leanne said giving her a jealous look. That could have been her, but when she noticed what had happened to the young mage her jealousy subsided and she was grateful.

"Where am I?" The takeover mage asked, sitting up in the cot.

"You're in the Legacy infirmary," Penn said, "When you blacked out we took you here."

"A guild?" the mage asked.

"Yeah! It's awesome here, you should totally join!" The small green haired girl shouted with glee, "We need awesome mages like you!" Her bird which sat on her shoulder nodded it's head agreeing to Rydia.

"What's your name?" Leanne asked, "I am Leanne, the green one is Rydia, The blondie here is Penn, and the raven haired guy is Micheal." She smiled sweetly, she looked so kind and pretty.

"I am Naomi," the girl smiled brushing a hand through her shoulder length black hair, "Naomi Scarth."


	2. CH2: Naomi joins Legacy

**Gomen. I haven't updated in a while. I've been going out with my siblings and have been piled with homework. **

**Okay, so I was planning on writing this in 3****rd**** person only, but it got confusing. So instead I'm going to make it a different POV every chapter. Hope you all don't mind!**

**If there are a lot of weird things that don't make sense or grammatical errors… sorry… I didn't really edit all that well. I just wanted to post this before the Walking Dead started XD **

**Enjoy!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter Two: Naomi Joins Legacy**

**Naomi's POV**

When I was younger I climbed an old oak tree with my older brother, Zephyr. I remember his smile as he climbed the tree; he was far below me, maybe four or five yards. We had finally run away from that hellhole and were playing in the forest. We were having fun, until one of the branches broke when I stepped on it, my head hurt for hours after my fall. This hurts worse.

The headache is like someone beating my head with a bat. It's terrible.

I sit up rubbing my temples. God, this feels like hell. I take off the white comforters and dangle my feet over the edge of the bed.

My body is a little sore from fighting and I have a splitting headache, but other than that I am fine. I stand up and stretch like I do every morning. The ache in my muscles release for a moment, then go sore again as I put my arms down.

So I'm in a guild. Great. I wonder how far I am from Castledale now. (**A/N: Castledale is her home town. Just for those who didn't know.) **I sit back down on the bed and wrap myself with the thin sheets of the bed. It's freezing in here, probably sixty degrees.

I shiver under the sheets. God, don't they have a heater or something? Maybe they're like Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage I've heard about. He takes his clothes off all the time because he gets hot, or so I've heard. It's not like I'm complaining or anything, Fullbuster's a pretty good looking guy.

The door to the infirmary opened, revealing Leanne, the woman I met yesterday evening. She holds a bag of clothes, towels, and soap. "I thought you might have wanted to take a shower, you have ashes all over yourself." She hands me the bag. "The showers are down the hall; take as long as you want." And then she walked out, leaving me in the cold, white room.

I get up and sling the bag over my shoulder. My sore muscles ache under the bag's slightly heavy weight, but I bite my lip and walk out the door.

The hall was dimly lit and was made purely of wood. It reminded me of a horror movie, like those cabins in the woods that stupid teens go into, yeah, reminds me of that.

I walk to the end of the hall and open the door with the words "Women" plastered on it in large white letters. The bathroom looked like the infirmary, white and barren. The showers had white curtains that stopped a foot from the floor and a table where you can put your clothes and towel.

I make my way to the showers and close the curtains behind me. I peeled away my ripped shirt and shorts, then took off my undergarments. I ran the shower, it was cold. Ugh, why is everything so cold here?

I rinsed the ash from my hair and scrubbed the scum from my skin until I was clean. I stepped out of the shower and dried my body with the soft towel Leanne gave me. I felt refreshed, like I had just gone through a waterfall.

I slipped on the clothes Leanne gave me, which was a gray pair of jeans and an oversized black sweater. She also put a pair of black combat boots in there. I felt so much better being clean and in warm clothes.

Brushing my hair with my fingers, I walked out of the ladies room and down the hall. I honestly didn't know where I was going. I passed through an archway which led to a massive room with about twenty people inside.

The room resembled a cabin, it was lit by fireplaces and candlelight and had couches with blankets and quilts sprawled all over them. In the very back of the room was a bar. Behind the bar was a gorgeous girl with light blue hair and purple eyes.

"Naomi!" Rydia shouted my name excitedly. She was sitting at a table with Michael, Penn, and Leanne. I walk over to them, they we playing War **(War is a card game)**. "Do you want to play, Naomi-chan?" She was so adorable.

I decided to play with them because; well I had nothing else to do. We played War for a few hours and I learned about everyone. Apparently, Rydia comes from the ancient village Somalia. And Penn cusses a lot, not terrible words like fuck and bitch but the more mild ones like hell and damn. Michael doesn't really talk much, other than the few times he would agree to something. Leanne is really funny and kind, I honestly just feel happier around her.

"Mikey-nee!" Rydia said, staring at the giant stack of card he was holding in his hands. "Why do you always win?" He simply shrugged and moved on with the game.

After a while, the guild started to become quiet. Everyone was still here though, which was odd. "Why is everyone so-"

"Is Artemis-Sama back?" Rydia screeched, jumping up and down with a thrilled face.

Artemis? I've never heard of her yet.

"Rydia sit your ass down, if she is coming she's probably exhausted," Penn scolded Rydia, who frowned and sat back down on the wooden chair.

Suddenly the doors opened and a girl and a cat came strutting in. The girl's pink hair was pulled back into a braid which flowed behind her while she walked. Her onyx eyes looked tired and she looked a little gaunt.

Behind her was a cat that seemed to resemble a fox. Her orange fur was fluffed out in a way that made her look like she was made of fire. It was stunning.

"Welcome back, Artemis," said a woman with lilac hair. "How was your mission?"

"It was harsh, thank-you for asking, Master." So that woman with purple hair is the Master. She looks a bit too young to be Master to me, but you should never judge strength by age.

"That's Artemis Dragneel, more commonly known as Arrow," Leanne said suddenly, making me jump.

"She is so totally cool!" Rydia shouted, grinning happily.

"You're obsessed with her," Penn said, taking a bite of his carrot cake.

"I am not!" Her face turned beat red. Huh, I wonder if she is in training to be an apple.

"Oh come on Rydia. Admit it," Leanne laughed then took a bite of Penn's carrot cake.

"Paws off," Penn moved the plate away from Leanne, taking a bite as he slid the cake. Leanne rolled her eyes and stood.

"I'm going to get a job." She stated, and then took off to a request board.

"Oh! Naomi-san! You should join the guild so you can come along!" Rydia smiled.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it."

"Why don't you come with us on this job," Michael said. "Then decide whether you like the guild life or not."

Everyone crowded around me, waiting for an answer. I really had no choice, so I agreed. Then, I was pulled by Rydia out the guild doors and to the train station.

**(I got lazy and decided not to do their train ride)**

Rydia knocked on the door excitedly; she really is excited for the job huh?

An elderly man with a giant bald spot on his head opened the mansion's door. I guess it was Mr. Ryuki. "Are you the mages from Legacy?" his voice was small and raspy, like he hadn't had water in days.

"Yes, we are here to escort someone to the Royal Gala." Penn said, handing the man the request flyer. He read it and nodded his head. With a swift motion the man opened the door wider to let us into the spacious mansion.

"Yes, yes, thank you for coming." the man said, bowing to us in a thank-you manor. "Ms. Kame should be down momentarily." He was skin and bone, his voice says he is extremely thirsty. I searched my bag for a water bottle, I knew I had one but it was covered with my clothes and shoes.

When I had found the water bottle the man had already left. I wonder if he was built like that or if the Ryuki family starves him.

After what seemed to be hours of waiting, a woman in a gorgeous golden dress came down the steps. Her long blonde hair trailed behind her in beautiful curls. "Hello, my darings! Are you excited to drive someone as important as moi to the most exciting party of the year!" she lifted the hem of her golden dress off of the floor and ran excitedly down the steps.

"Daddy! Where is my date?" I winced at her high pitched scream. It was like a dog whistle on LSD.

A man in a black suit walked down the steps, so this is Mr. Ryuki. "Darling, I had forgotten about your date-"

"You forgot about my date?!" she shouted take her heel off and throwing it at her father. "It's all ruined! How am I supposed to make Winston fall in love with me now! This night was supposed to be perfect, and you ruined it!" She fell to the floor in a heap and started to cry.

"Sweetheart, don't cry." he looked at us hopefully, then Leanne acted.

She pushed Michael forward and shouted, "He'll be your date."

"Wha- No!"

"I'm not losing this job, its big bucks. Now get over it and go on the stupid date with her." she said through gritted teeth and pushed him towards her again. He fell to the floor next to her; she threw her arms around him.

"Oh! What a gentleman! Wishing to date someone who would never love him back!"

"Yeah, uh, something like that." He said.

She stood up, make-up running down her face. "Daddy! Get him in a suit! Also, fix my make-up!" she sounded like a spoiled child- wait she is spoiled child.

"Yes, daring. Go to your room, someone should be there to fix your make-up in about twenty-"

"There isn't enough time to wait! Daddy! This night has to be perfect!"

"Yes darling. Anything to make you happy." Kame Smiled and ran up the steps, dragging Michael behind her, poor guy.

"I'm sorry about your friend; I just don't want my little girl to hate me. How about this, I will take you all to the Royal Gala; you can all have your own dresses and suits. How about that?"

"We shouldn't-" Penn started to say but Rydia interrupted him.

"We would love to go! Dancing, and Dresses, and Romance! It will be great you guys!"

Mr. Ryuki clapped his has together and smiled, "Great! I'll have Ms. Truscott dress you and hopefully by then we will be on our way!" Mr. Ryuki ran upstairs quickly, probably to dress Michael.

He seemed nice; it was just his daughter who made him seem terrible.

Soon Ms. Truscott came and took us into separate bedrooms to get changed. I don't know why, but everyone here seems kind except for Kane, Ryuki's daughter.

Ms. Truscott handed me a ball gown and helped me slip it on. "This is one of my favorites." she said, looking into my eyes through the mirror.

The dress was a simple black Greek styled dress with a single strap. It was simple but me. Ms. Truscott curled my hair and pinned it to the side so it was on my right shoulder. She gave me lip gloss and mascara then handed me a pair of gold sandals.

"Sorry if you don't like it. I could give you the more glamorous looks because of Mr. Ryuki's orders." I smiled at her in the mirror.

"It's okay, I like it." She smiled slightly then took me back to the hallway where the rest of my group was waiting.

Penn and Michael wore black tuxedos and had their hair combed nicely. They clean up nice.

Kame's make-up was fixed and her arm was hooked around Michael's.

Rydia wore a beautiful teal dress that fell down to the floor at her feet. Her green hair was curled and left down her back. She had a little bit of lip gloss and mascara on. She looked like a little princess.

Leanne was standing to the side awkwardly, she wasn't really used to dresses, you could tell. Her gown was a deep shade of red that could be mistaken for blood if positioned correctly. It had small diamond like rhinestones that trailed from where her breasts were to the end of her torso. She had her usually nappy hair curled and pulled up at the top of her head. On her lips were blood red lipstick and gloss. She was the description of beauty.

"You look pretty, Naomi-chan!" Rydia squealed. The others smiled at me, all except for Kame, who just hugged Michael's arm closer.

Mr. Ryuki took us to the carriage and got us situated. We were soon of to the Royal Gala, the most popular party in all of Fiore.

As soon as we arrived to the Gala Kame dragged Michael off to the dance floor leaving Penn, Rydia, Leanne, and me to do whatever we liked.

We ended up sitting awkwardly until we saw a girl about our age sitting alone. "Come on, ask her to dance." Leanne said, nudging Penn with her arm.

"No."

"You still waited for pinky to come around? Come on Penn, it's been what, three years since your obsession with her started?" Penn stood and walked over to the girl who was sitting alone.

"Pinky?" I asked, she smiled at me.

"Artemis, he has a little bitty crush on Legacy's strongest mage."

Penn and the girl went to the dance floor and started to dance. He was a surprisingly good dancer, didn't see that coming.

On the other side of the dance floor I could see Michael and Kane dancing, they looked miserable. Michael was annoyed and Kane kept staring at an extremely handsome man. He was coming towards us.

The man walked up to Leanne and bowed his head, "Would you like to dance, miss?" Leanne blushed furiously and took his hand. He led her off to the dance floor where a slow song was beginning.

Rydia sighed loudly. She obviously was bored, not how she wanted to spend her time at the Royal Gala. "Do you want to go look at the garden? I heard it's really nice." She nodded and I lead her out of the ballroom.

The garden actually was nice- scratch that, gorgeous. There were billions of glowing flowers all over the place. A small pond rested in the middle of the garden, lily-pads lay on top of it, their small pink flowers glowing slightly. The lighted flowers made the garden look like a fairy's village.

"Wow," Rydia murmured, "I knew you said nice, but I didn't think it would be this amazing." She ran to the pond and stared into it, eyes full of amazement.

"I have a pond like this in Somalia! My Uncle made it!" she smiled at me, but her smile faded after a while. Soon we were both sitting by the water's edge, dipping our feet into it. "Naomi-chan, where did you come from?"

I came from the North and ran off because of my mother. I never really had thought about home sense Rydia asked me about it. I sighed and answered her question, "From the North, more specifically Willis, a small town no one has ever heard of."

"I-" Before she could say anything we heard screaming coming from inside the ballroom. We instantly stood up and ran to the ballroom, not even caring about our shoes.

As we entered the ballroom all of the party-guests were on the ground, except for Penn, Michael, and Leanne, who was currently fighting an… angel? It couldn't be an angel, but it's a woman with wings…

"Yee-haw! Look who decided to join the party!" said the flying woman. "I'm Sally Joe Higgins! The master of all flight!" she put her hands together and created a… feather? How are you going to defend yourself with a feather? Then, she threw one at Leanne, who didn't dodge in time. The feather pierced her arm and she called out in pain.

"Yee-haw! Now this is way more fun than playing with my chickens back home in-"

Penn jumped into the air and nailed her right in the jaw. "Shut your goddamn face!" She made another feather and tried to hit him, but he called out "Shield Make: Level 2 Defense Wall!" a gold colored half-sphere was around him, the feather was obliterated.

"Yee-haw! Now that's some fancy magic you got there, sonny!" she smirked evilly, showing us her bucked teeth. "But it won't be enough to save you and your friends from this!" Just then she spread her arms out wide and multiple feathers appeared around her, every white tip was extremely sharp, and they all came shooting at us.

Penn focused and spread his arms like Sally's and yelled quickly, "Shield Make: Level 6! Flare Spiral!" From his widened arms, a giant flame wall separated us from Sally; all of her feathers caught fire.

"Let's give this fellow a hand for pulling off this awesome thingy-majigger!" she started to clap happily. What is with this girl? "Now it's time for the real fun!" She laughed menacingly as she created another thousand arrows, but a voice called out to her.

"Stop being so jealous you disgusting flea bag! Winston loves me, he will never love you, get the hell over it!" It was Kame, she was standing up her hair was a mess, and so was her make-up. "You ruin everything so stupid redneck trash!" Sally's eyes narrowed and she changed her target from us to Kame. Crap.

"Yee-haw! This will be so much fun now that you're here, Kame!" she said, "Now die!" She shot her arrows at Kame; luckily Penn moved in front of her and made a Level 6 Defense Wall. "You should have left us alone!" Tears streamed down her face.

"We can't, you'll kill her!" Rydia shouted. She had something ready in her hand… A blue key? Is she a celestial mage?

"Not you! Kame!" she pointed a finger at the young girl in a golden dress. "She ruined my relationship with lies!" She wiped the tears off of her face.

"Yep, you aren't a two-timer, but I am still better than you! I mean look at you! You showed up to a ball with a cowboy hat and jean shorts! Seriously?" Ouch. Now this is a new level of bitchy.

"What?" A man said from the floor. He stood with his hands up. He wore a deep green suit. "She didn't cheat on me?"

"Baby!" Kame shouted, her face bright red. She ran toward him and hugged him close. "Thank goodness you're here! This witch tried to kill me because I-"

The man pushed her off of him. "Was all of that true, Kame?"

"It was only because I-"

"Save it." he walked towards Sally and hugged her. "I am so sorry Sal; I really thought that you were sneaking out with Kale."

"It's all ruined!" Kame shouted, and then she ran out of the house after screaming. "You will never get your money!"

The ballroom was filled with joy as Sally and the man in the green suit kissed.

Although we didn't achieve what we were originally there for, we did achieve something else, something far more important than bringing a bratty girl home from a party.

"So are you going to join Naomi-chan?" Rydia asked on the train ride home.

I smiled at her. Guild life was exciting, like way more exciting than my life had been for the past few years. "Of course I am!" her eyes sparkled with excitement.

I looked Leanne who was clutching her cut arm and looking out the window. She looked… distracted. Usually Leanne is alert, but right now she's-

"Then we might want to get you a guild mark and record it." Penn said.

"Yeah." I looked out the train cars window, the sun was rising. I wonder what everyone else is doing this morning, probably making coffee, getting ready for work, hell maybe someone is working out. But not me, I am returning to my guild in the mountains, in a priceless ruined ball gown. And for some odd reason, I don't feel like this will be my weirdest morning.


End file.
